Power Rangers: RAILROAD
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: (Read, The Green Ranger's Return 1st) After Lamont's Adventures with the Rangers, he returns to his home in his past to form a Ranger team to fight the evil there.
1. The Day of the Rail

The Day of the Rail

_[See Preveiws for Disclaimer]_

If you would like to use any of my characters, or have any questions, write me at Dove3xKnight@Hotmail.com, and I'll probably, let you. Just keep the characters in character. However if you're the person the character is, well just write me and say hi.

Episode based upon The Files of the Vandalian Mob © 1996-1997

The Series Premiere of Power Rangers Railroad.

The Day of the Rail  
By: Lamont Christopher Doyle Stewart 

Railroad Tracks By the Park

Two people named Joseph and Danny are walking down the rails when they went down the wrong extension. There they saw a gang of people talking.

Just then, some of the people spotted them.

**Mobster:** Stop them. (Pointing in their direction.)

**Another Mobster:** (Running after them.) Right.

They caught them, and drug them back to their boss.

**Charlie Nako:** So, what did you two see here?

THEME SONG: Walking down the rails, minding your own business. When all of a sudden you get stopped. When you're all alone, and the police is not around, there is only one group to call. Lamont's Team, the Railroaders are here to stay. Lamont's Team, the Railroaders will save the day. When there is trouble around you, the Railroaders will be there. They will never let down friend, and on them you can depend, they are the only Railroaders, the L-team.

Vandalia, Ohio 45377

Lamont is swinging on the swing at the park, down the road from his house. He was merged with himself from this time, so there wouldn't be two Lamonts. When Lamont was finally restored to his true time, the Lamont from this time wouldn't remember anything that happened.

**Lamont Stewart:** It's good to be back home and not be a Ranger anymore. Lucky for me, my life here was boring. Nothing is going to go wrong now.

Lamont continued to swing. He not only had memories of his recent adventures with the Power Rangers, but also of the recent trip to Walt Disney World that the Lamont of this time took.

Just then he, spotted his friends Roger Robberts and Jacob McLaughlin.

**Roger Robberts:** Hey, how are you doing?

**Lamont Stewart:** I'm cool.

**Jacob McLaughlin:** Where are you going to go?

**Lamont Stewart:** I'm going to see Aren Dyer.

**Roger Robberts:** I'm going, too.

**Jacob McLaughlin:** So am I.

**Lamont Stewart:** Oh, great. It's a party now.

The North Woods

Lamont, Jacob, and Roger meet up with Aren who was playing hide and go seek.

When they go into the woods, however, they get a little lost, and wander by some railroad tracks.

**Aren Dyer:** So, wonder where this leads.

They walked down the rails when they saw a lot of buildings. They went in for a closer look, when all of a sudden some guys jumped out of nowhere.

**Roger Robberts:** I think we're in trouble.

**Lamont Stewart:** (Sarcastically.) What makes you think that?

The group ran as fast as they could to get away from the mobsters, when they ran into a trap. They fell through the floor, and there they saw the captured Joseph and Danny.

**Joseph:** You must help us.

**Jacob McLaughlin:** K.

They waited until the people after them had given up, then they discussed their plan.

Aren lifted Lamont up, and they got Joe and Danny out of the hole. Then they helped Jacob, Aren, and Roger out.

They ran as fast as they could to get out of there.

**Lamont Stewart:** Man, now that I'm no longer a Ranger, I'm facing even tougher threats. Oh well, at least no one is trying to kill us.

As they turned the corner, there they saw Charlie with a rifle.

**Lamont Stewart:** That hope is dead.

Charlie tried to shot them with his laser, but they dodged it for a while. After a while, Jacob got an idea. As soon as Charlie fired the laser, he pulled out a mirror, and the laser reflected back at Charlie.

Charlie dropped the rifle, and Lamont quickly grabbed it. He fired the electrical beam, but that just surrounded Charlie with electricity. Then he fired the laser at him, but that just made him fall down. Then Charlie got mad.

**Charlie Nako:** Now see a true taste of my powers.

He blew up the water tank, flooding the area inbetween them. However, that just gave Lamont an idea. He fired the electrical beam at Charlie, but he just laughed. Then he quickly fired the laser at him while he was still surrounded by electricity, and Charlie fell down, right into the water.

KA-BOOM!

They took this opportunity to escape. They found the Mob's abandoned hideout with a lot of computer equipment. There they decided to make a stand against the mob to take their city back.

Lamont hooked up the equipment to contact some friends. Then, on the screen Karone appeared.

**Karone:** We got your message.

**Lamont Stewart:** It's good to see ya all again.

**Andros:** You, too.

**T.J.:** Long time, no see.

**Zhane:** You look younger.

**Lamont Stewart:** It's a long story. Look, I'll keep you posted as time goes on.

He logs off the computer and thinks about old times.

Meanwhile, five hours later, Charlie dug his way out of the rubble. He was still alive.

**Charlie Nako:** I don't know who those teenagers were, but I'm going to find out, and wipe them out.

**Next time:** _Lamont and his friends find a time machine, and some trouble when they go to the 31st century, and get a new enemy to boot._

In **Lamont**

[][1] [][2]

   [1]: Index.htm
   [2]: Rail-2.htm



	2. LAMONT

Lamont

_[See Preveiws for Disclaimer]_

The Human ants, Charlie and others are my creations.

Lamont  
By: Lamont Christopher Doyle Stewart 

After the latest events of his life, Lamont decided to get a couple of his friends together to stop Charlie from taking over their city. However, only Lamont knows that this is not the way things are suppose to be. He has also been in contact with his friends on the Astro Megaship.

Lamont got his friends, Jamie Pounds, Mandy Darnell, and Brad Bergman to help with Charlie.

They all went exploring a near by cave near the new hideout where Joe and Danny live now.

They went down a lot of tunnels, almost getting lost, when Jacob got an idea.

Jacob said, "Let's just follow the wall and we can't get lost."

They went against the wall of the tunnel until they reached a big cave. There, they saw a huge machine. They all walked closer when all of a sudden they were attacked by a bunch of creatures that looked like human ants.

Lamont thought, _Ah man, this has got to be the Merging Technology. Someone here has it, and has merged their foot soldiers with ants. Well, if that's true, I have no choice to stop them._

They fought off the ants, then escaped into the machine.

They explored it until Brad bumped into a lever. The ship took off into space, then disappeared. They quickly reappeared in the same spot, however unknown to them they were now in the 31st Century.

Above the Earth: 31st Century

They looked around at where they were. Then looked back down at Earth. It looked different somehow; it was covered with a lot of electronic equipment. Just then, they were attacked, and the ship went down. Lamont, Aren, Mandy, Jamie, Jacob, Roger, and Brad abandoned the ship, as it crashed to the ground.

They got back together and explored the area. After a while, they ran into some guards. The group was captured, and brought to the region's leader, Khan.

Khan said, "Ah, you've arrived, we've been expecting you. For we knew you'd come, for this is the 31st Century."

"What?" Jamie said.

Khan said, "We know of your future, and that is why we're going to kill ya."

Lamont said, "Okay. Bye-bye."

They ran as fast as they could, until they ran into another cave. They saw the guards past then they looked around and there they saw an old man.

He looked around and said, "I knew you were coming, I must tell you this story."

The Palace

Guards, "We lost them.

"Imbeciles, I'll find them myself," Khan said.

The Old Man's Cave

The old man started to tell the story.

"This is the story of the Golden Age of the planet Cologne and the Citrate Solar System. In the Earth year 859 A.D. After many centuries of war, the planet Cologne was finally at peace. The whole Solar System was under its peaceful hand. The Imagination Kingdom was powerful and prosperous. It's ruler Robert Kay, Emperor of the Imagination Kingdom, promised his daughter to the son of Howard Pale, Archduke of the Great Continent.

"Princess Heather and Prince Todd would be wed at the end of the year. Heather's little brother Bobby, and Todd's little sister Alex were to be the flower girl and the ring bearer.

"Their scientists had set the stage exploration out of the system, for they had discovered a wormhole to a developing planet named Earth. Emperor Robert Kay was going to send some explorers to search this planet, when from out of the porthole there came a human with a mind for conquering. His name was Count Daniel Funela.

"On Earth 49 years before, there was a scientist named Tony Muncher. He created the Ultimate Merger Diamond, and was a teacher to Steven Manna. Then one day, a force turned him evil and he created the Crystal of Doom. Some good people shattered the Diamond into eleven sub diamonds. The Crystal of Doom was to house the Ultimate Diamond, but he needed to merge them back together first so he created the Merger Staff. However, when the good people went to get him, he hid inside the Merger Staff.

"Steven Manna then took control of the Merger Staff, and became Merger Day. He trained Nobility named Danny Funela. His father, Count Roger Funela, wanted his son to be powerful. Then the good guys created a sword called the Merger Sword to combat the Merger Powers. After a long battle, they imprisoned Steven and the Merger Staff in the sword. Then, they locked it in a rock, and hid the three keys to unlock it. Also in 857 A.D., Count Roger died and Daniel inherited the Countdom. Danny had even found the eleven sub diamonds to use for his plans. The King decided enough was enough so he waged war on the Count. The war lasted for two years until all hope was lost until a wormhole opened up in the castle. They fought one last time, and managed to push Daniel and his forces through the hole.

"The Citrate System was unprepared for this attack. Archduke Howard managed to capture the sub diamonds and trapped Danny's eleven most powerful soldiers in them. Then Emperor Robert sent them back to Earth where they were undisturbed by anyone for more then two thousand years.

"In the future, there is a Great War between the Earth of the 27th century, and the Earth of the 31st century. The 52nd century is helping the 27th in the battle.

"The main group in the 31st century is the Changing History Arounders, they want all history to change, but only one thing stands in their way -- the Merger Knight.

"To successfully change history, they must get rid of that one person. The Merger Knight himself, and his descendants, had foiled their plans countless times.

"To accomplish this, they sent an operative back into the past to carry out the mission, eliminate at least one ancestor of the Merger Knight. To keep us from interfering, they kept the person a secret.

However, nothing is ever a secret for long.

The 52nd century sent a space craft to help, but the C.H.A. shot them down somewhere in the 20th century.

They thought it was the end of that, but the battle for good and evil has always been fighting, even in the past. So, if history as the 51st century knows it will continue, a champion must finally defeat the C.H.A.

The strange thing is that this person was also a descendent of the person they were trying to eliminate. The Merger Knight had been trained to defend, and now found himself trapped in the past with one of the most powerful weapons around, the Rainbow Diamonds.

Back on the planet Cologne, Daniel's forces were slowly winning. Emperor Robert and Archduke Howard sent their four kids to Earth for their protection. All four kids were separated and never saw each other again. Then, they sealed the wormhole. Outraged, Danny killed them both, and corrupted the planet and the whole system. However, he was trapped there, never to return to Earth. For only Princess Heather and her descendants could open it. So, Daniel was frozen until the time he could be set free."

He finished his story, and Lamont and his friends were amazed. However, they had to get back to their own time. So, they thanked the man, and made a run for it. That is when Khan spotted them.

They ran as fast as they could, and just about when they thought they were out of breath. There they saw the time machine.

The got in and activated it. It took off and started going back to the past. They were passing over the 21st century, when they noticed Khan was on the ship, too.

Lamont and Khan battled near the door, Aren opened up the door, and Lamont kicked Khan out somewhere over November of 1993.

Their Own Time

The time machine landed back in the cave. As they exited out, the ants attacked again.

Mandy said, "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about these guys."

Just then Charlie appeared, and said, "Oh, I got you all now. I've been waiting for this moment."

As he spoke, the group took the opportunity to escape. Charlie looked around, and said, "Oh, I hate those retched railroaders."

The group walked off, planning for their trip to Washington that they were going to take in a few weeks. The time machine was locked off so Charlie couldn't get to it.

_ Next time, a simple class trip turns into more, when Lamont and his friends over hear a plot. Can a few 8th graders stop some criminals?_

In **The Washington D.C. Trip**.

[][1] [][2] [][3]

   [1]: Rail-1.htm
   [2]: Index.htm
   [3]: Rail-3.htm



	3. The Washington D.C. Trip

The Washington D.C. Trip

_[See Preveiws for Disclaimer] _

In my 8th grade year I did go to Washington. However we didn't stop at plot to stop a robbery, we did have some fun. This is partly based upon a true story. 

The Washington D.C. Trip  
By: Lamont Christopher Doyle Stewart 

Parking Lot of Morton Middle School > Tuesday, November 9, 1993 9:58 p.m.

Lamont and his friends pack their suitcases in the bus and got on. After a few seat changes, Lamont was stuck setting next to Jacob McLaughlin. On the way down there, they took three busses. The bus that Lamont was on had a TV and VCR. They watched the original Star Wars movie. The first truck stop was closed so they went to the next one. Lamont and Jacob argued over the window seat for a while.

Then Jacob had gotten a good idea, (gasp) they were to find in alphabetical order, the first letter on words on signs. Jacob gave up after E, but Lamont found words until P.

Washington D.C.

Two army guys had gotten together, to plan the robbery of the National Mint.

Somewhere on I-70 4:45 p.m.

The bus continued to Washington. Every one was a sleep. Lamont was drowsy and bored, so he reclined Jacob's seat all the way back and asked Jamie Pounds who was behind him to push his seat back. She did, and Jacob hit the seat in front of him. Jacob quickly awoke, looked around, and fell back asleep.

They explored Washington for awhile, site seeing and all that stuff. Then they walked into the FBI building, not knowing that this would be no ordinary trip.

Lamont said, "Wow, that metal detector was loud."

Mandy said, "Well, at least you didn't have to walk through it eleven times."

Jamie said, "It could be worse."

Lamont said, "Yeah, you could be stuck with Jacob."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Jacob said.

Then they got separated from the group. They looked around, but then they heard something interesting.

Private Ryan said, "Soon the Mint will be ours."

General Bobby said, "Yes, no one can stop our plan."

The group slowly backed away, but hit an alarm. That is when they were noticed.

Brad Bergman said, "I think we're in trouble."

They ran as fast as they could to the roof of the building, but they were trapped there. However, Lamont was not about to become another causality. He had learned some things from Zhane about escaping.

He put together some clothes lines and had Brad lasso a light post, and they slid down it. The two army people followed, but the FBI was at the bottom.

An agent said, "Okay, what's going on here?"

Lamont quickly pulled out a tape that he had recorded of the two's conversation, that no one knew he taped it.

The FBI arrested the two and Lamont and his friends got a reward for turning them in.

Later, they caught up with the group, and they explored the rest of our capital.

Somewhere in Dayton, Ohio

Some Guy: Our person in charge of the Vandalia operation has failed to take out a group of teenagers that saw too much. You will infiltrate a train going that way, and take care of the problem, then see if you can find a replacement for the failure. (He handed another guy some papers.)

The other person saluted and said, "Yes Sir!"

_Next time; A simple study hall turns into chaos when they railroaders face off with Chaos._

In **M-J**

[][1] [][2] [][3]

   [1]: Rail-2.htm
   [2]: Index.htm
   [3]: Rail-4.htm



	4. M-J

M-J

_[See Preveiws for Disclaimer] _

Episode based on Lamont's Adventures The Next Generation that I wrote © 1993-1994  M-J  
By: Lamont Christopher Doyle Stewart 

Study Tables at the Middle School > Tuesday, November 16, 1993 3:30 p.m.

It began as a normal day, but is that how most days begin. Lamont was studying for a test when someone ran into the room to tell about a machine that arrived in the auditorium.

Lamont said, "What kind of machine?"

The kid said, "I'm not sure, they delivered it in the local train by Delphi."

They all went to see the machine. It was big machine, with a funnel at the top, and a chute at the bottom. The machine was labeled Property of the United States' Military, item # 777-ATOM the Atomic Merger. It merges or mixes things together at the atomic level.

Some kid said, "Lets try it out."

Another one said, "How?"

They turned on the mixer and threw in the horns of a ram, claws of a raptor, and the teeth of a saber tooth tiger. Then they hit the Merger Part to throw some people in. They picked Jacob McLaughlin and Marisa Holbrook. They picked them up, and threw them in.

When they came out of the machine, there was a weird human with all of the parts that had been merged with him. He walked out and said, "Hi, my name is Chaos."

Chaos quickly grabbed Jamie Moore, and Jamie Pounds and got out of there.

Lamont found a cave under the school with a rock, and in it were six rings and a dagger. He took the dagger out and gave five of the rings to his friends. Each ring had a special power. He gave the ring of the White Mage to Brad Bergman. He gave the ring of the Black Belt to Jim Kallmeyer. He gave the ring of the Black Mage to Zach Akition. He gave the Red Mage to Mandy Darnell, and the Thief ring to Aren Dyer. While he took the Fighter ring.

Meanwhile Chaos had created eight monsters, Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, Courage, Power, Wisdom, and Time. While Water created Ice, Earth created a huge baby monster.

The group entered a near by cave and saw a crystal there. They touched it and a giant monster that looked like a baby named Whaa. They attacked it, but couldn't defeat it. Then Aren destroyed the crystal and Whaa disappeared.

Aren said, "That was one tough monster."

Mandy said, "It isn't over yet, probably."

In the cave, they found a sword for Lamont, a skeleton key for Aren, Illusion Magic for Mandy. Then there was spike knuckles for Jim, Thunder Magic for Zach, and then healing magic for Brad.

Just as they were about to leave the cave, Earth appeared.

Earth said, "Ah, a group of losers coming to be killed." Then he attacked them.

Lamont dragging himself back up said, "Ah man, and I thought being a Power Ranger was tough."

The group attacked Earth again, and after a long battle killed him. However if it weren't for Mandy distracting him with illusions. Before he died, he made a hole appear under her, and she fell in the hole, and appeared in the dungeon with Jamie M. and Jamie Pounds.

KA-BOOM!

Next the group went to Alaska to face off with Ice.

They entered the cave and there, Aren had found a grappling hook. There was also a huge hole in the middle of the cave.

Then Ice attacked the group, they had to be fast or they would be frozen. Then Aren shot the hook and caught Ice. He was riling him in when all of a sudden for no reason Chris Leis entered the cave dribbling a basketball.

Chris got tangled up in the rope, and fell down the hole. Ice got free but Aren was still holding the hook and got pulled down the hole too. They fell and fell until they were in the dungeon with Jamie Moore, Jamie Pounds, and Mandy Darnell.

Then they all heard a voice say, "Five down, and more to go."

Brad, who was mad now, hit Ice full blown with the magic that he had found, and killed him.

KA-BOOM!

Next the team went to Hawaii to explore the volcano, and to find Fire. Zach had found fire magic. That is when Fire attacked.

Brad attacked it with the ice magic he had found in the last cave, while Zach attacked it with lightning magic. Jim attacked it with his fists and Lamont with the sword that he had got back in the Earth cave.

Fire was no match for them.

KA-BOOM!

Zach was so happy that he accidentally aimed his fire magic at his feet. He disappeared in a ball of fire.

Meanwhile, in the dungeon, Jamie M., Jamie P., Mandy, Chris, and Aren were cooking in a campfire, when Zach suddenly appeared.

Zach said, "Got any smores?"

The team then knew that they needed stronger powers to stop the rest of Chaos's monsters, and Chaos him self. So they went to see their friend Eric Griffith to get a more powerful power. But to do so, they had to get him the tail of the Rat-a-tat pig.

First they went in to a marsh to get a crown, then traded it for a crystal. The crystal got a leaf, which awoke a prince. He used a magnet to get Aren's key out of the dungeon, which unlocked the door to some dynamite. Which was used to create a cannel, which they then got the tail.

When the got back Eric updated their powers. Brad went from a mage to a Wizard; Jim became a Master, while Lamont became a Knight.

The three in the dungeon were also updated; Mandy and Zach became Wizards while Aren became a Ninja.

Just as soon as Eric had updated their powers, a porthole opened up, and Chaos grabbed him, then disappeared. They reappeared in the dungeon, and Chaos threw him in. Then he vanished again.

They all heard him say, "Seven down, and only three to go."

After that, they went to some islands in the Mediterranean Sea.

They searched for some time and finally found some containers of oxygen. Then they rented some S.C.U.B.A. equipment, and went to explore a sunken ship down there. Lamont had his sword forged in a shop under water; it went from Iron, to Stainless Steel. They found the ship, and waited for the next monster. Just as soon as they were about to run out of oxygen, Water attacked them.

The first thing he did was to create a whirlpool to capture Brad Bergman. The whirlpool lead to, (you guessed it) the dugeon; with Jamie Moore, Jamie Pounds Mandy Darnell, Chris Leis, Aren Dyer, Zach Atkinson, and Eric Griffith.

Chaos then said, "Eight down, and two to go, too."

Meanwhile, Lamont and Jim had no luck in killing Water in the water. So finally, Jim upercutted Water who flew out of the water, and when he was coming back down, Lamont sliced him in half.

KA-BOOM!

Then the last two went up in a helicopter to a strange floating island that had appeared for some reason. For that is where Air was hiding out.

Back in the dungeon, the group trapped there had managed to get the door open, and Mandy walked out to explore the area.

Up on the island, Air had attacked them, but Lamont was pretty upset by this point, so he quickly sliced Air in half.

KA-BOOM!

Then they jumped back down to the earth when they saw a slide. They had to go down it. (Hey, Lamont might be 18 years old, but he's in the body of a thirteen-year-old)

After Lamont went down, so did Jim, but a hole opened up at the bottom of it, and Jim kept sliding down to the dungeon, right into the path of the door which slammed shut, locking Mandy out. She went to find the way out.

Back with Lamont, he quickly killed Courage, Power, and Wisdom, then he killed Time, but before Time died, he sent Lamont into a vortex.

Meanwhile, Mandy had found Chaos's main headquarters but he had saw her, and trapped her in a cage. That is when Lamont appeared from the vortex, and attacked Chaos. However nothing he did, had much of an effect. Then Lamont got an idea, he went back to the school and shrunk down the Atomic Merger, then he attached it to the riffle he got from Charlie, then combined it with his sword.

When Lamont came back he attacked Chaos one last time, and the device went off Chaos was unmerged. Jacob, Marisa and some guy who looked weird appeared in his place. Lamont and Mandy knocked out Jacob and Marisa, then let their friends out of the dungeon.

When they got back, the strange man said, "It's your fault I'm like this, now it is time for your swan song."

Aren said, "I think it's time we see what these rings can really do."

Lamont Stewart: Lets do it!

They all hold their rings in the air.

Brad Bergman: White Wizard!

Jim Kalmeyer: Master Black Belt!

Zach Atkinson: Black Wizard!

Mandy Darnell: Red Wizard!

Aren Dyer: Ninja!

Lamont Stewart: Knight!

The Railroaders transformed into some costumes that resembled their powers. The guy got scared and ran off. Then the Railroaders demorphed, picked up Jacob and Marisa, and then went out for some ice cream.

_Next time the group faces off with a familiar enemy. One that just remembers them from two minutes ago. However they haven't seen him in about two months._

In **Khan's Back**

[][1] [][2] [][3]

   [1]: Rail-3.htm
   [2]: Index.htm
   [3]: Rail-5.htm



	5. Khan's Back

Khan's Back

_[See Preveiws for Disclaimer] _

See M-J for © 

These stories are in regular format, I only use the script format for when they are morphing.  Khan's Back   
By: Lamont Christopher Doyle Stewart 

Zach and Jamie were walking in front of her house. They had just finished their date, and Zach was walking her home. (Like I said before, they can't drive yet, the group is only thirteen and fourteen years old.) Zach went in to kiss Jamie when a hole opened above them, and a man fell out of it.

The man grabbed Zach, and told Jamie, "If you ever want to see him again, bring Lamont to me." Then he vanished.

Jamie Moore said, "I've got to get to Lamont."

She went to the park where they all were, and found Lamont. She then told all of them what had happened, and then they all went to their hideout.

Joseph, Danny, and Roger were manning the station when they got there. Roger was training Andy White whom Jim had chosen to replace him because he was moving. Lamont knew that the six rings they had would not be enough to defeat everything the mob threw at them, so he had four new rings created; the Medical Doctor, Telepathy, Promoter, Tracker, and Tricker rings.

Lamont had Roger train Jacob so maybe he could get an updated power like the rest of them. Then the rest of them ran out side. Chris looked around to see if anybody was watching. Chris said, "Coast is clear."

Lamont Stewart: Let's do it!

They held their rings in the air.

Brad Bergman: White Wizard!

Chris Leis: Tracker!

Jamie Moore: Telepathy!

Eric Griffith: Promoter!

Andy White: Master Black Belt!

Jamie Pounds: Medical Doctor!

Mandy Darnell: Red Wizard!

Aren Dyer: Ninja!

Lamont Stewart: Knight!

The team transformed into their costumes, and then went to see where the guy was holding Zach.

"Oh my gosh," Aren said, "It's Khan."

There in front of them holding Zach was Khan.

He said, "So where's Lamont?"

Brad said, "He doesn't recognize us. Even though our faces are showing, the transformation must make us look different or something."

Aren said, "We are Lamont's team the Railroaders."

Khan said, "I don't care if you are the L-team, I want Lamont and his friends the Railroaders delivered to me, so they can take me to the time machine, so we can go back to the 31st century, where I'll have them all killed." Then he jumped into a porthole.

Chris said, "This is so cool, he doesn't know who we are." They L-team laughed, and followed Khan through the vortex.

Meanwhile, Jacob had completed his training and went to help his friends.

Jacob McLaughlin: Let's do it!

Jacob McLaughlin: Tricker!

Jacob followed them in the porthole. It led to the Imagination Kingdom. (See "Lamont" for details.) He set up a trap, and tricked Khan into it. Khan was trapped and Zach was freed.

Then Eric activated his powers to promote Jacob to a trapper.

Zach Atkinson: Let's do it!

Jacob McLaughlin: Trapper!

Zach Atkinson: Black Wizard!

They transformed into their costumes. That is when they found out that Khan had escaped. They went to find him.

Meanwhile, in another place, Khan was constructed a robot named Iron Hawk. When the team found them Iron Hawk attacked.

Khan said, "Now finish them off."

However, he had developed a mind of his own, so he went threw some lava, and came back out as Steel Hawk.

Steel Hawk said, "I don't work for anybody." Then he flew off.

Khan said, "This isn't over yet, I will kill you all so I can find Lamont and his friends, and kill them too." Then he vanished.

The group went back to Earth and demorphed.

Lamont said, "That was funny, he didn't even know who we were."

Aren said, "Yeah, but now we have five enemies. The mob, Charlie Nako, Khan, Steel Hawk, and that strange man we fought a while ago."

Jamie Pounds said, "We have our work cut out for us."

_Next time Khan decides to get rid of the L-team by sending prehistoric creatures to finish them off._

In **Jurassic Day**

[][1] [][2] [][3]

   [1]: Rail-4.htm
   [2]: Index.htm
   [3]: Rail-6.htm



	6. Jurrasic Day

Jurassic Day

_[See Preveiws for Disclaimer] _

See M-J for © 

The Railroaders are the whole group of Lamont's friends in Vandalia who know about the secrets they all found. The L-team is only the ones with powers.  Jurassic Day  
By: Lamont Christopher Doyle Stewart 

Khan went to his secret laboratory to think about the last battle he just fought. He had to discover the identities of the L-team so that he could use them to capture the Railroaders.

"I need to find some way to get rid of the L-team and the Railroaders all in one quick blow," said Khan.

Just then a preview for a movie came on the TV. It was about an island filled with dinosaurs called Jurassic Park.

Khan said, "I finally found a way to kill them all."

He saw the movie, then created robot dinosaurs to fulfill his plans.

Meanwhile, back at Railroaders' Headquarters, the L-team was practicing for future battles in a pretend battle scene.

Lamont Stewart: Let's do it!

They held their rings in the air.

Brad Bergman: White Wizard!

Brad transformed into wizard of white magic.

Jacob McLaughlin: Trapper!

Jacob transformed into a trapper of the mountains.

Chris Leis: Tracker!

Chris Leis transformed into a master tracker of stuff.

Jamie Moore: Telepathy!

Jamie got the ability to read minds.

Eric Griffith: Promoter!

Eric got the ability to give people more powers.

Andy White: Master Black Belt!

Andy transformed into a martial arts expert.

Jamie Pounds: Medical Doctor!

Jamie transformed into a doctor.

Zach Atkinson: Black Wizard!

Zach transformed into a wizard of black magic.

Mandy Darnell: Red Wizard!

Mandy transformed into a wizard of red magic.

Aren Dyer: Ninja!

Aren transformed into a ninja.

Lamont Stewart: Knight!

Lamont transformed into a knight.

They fought some robots that Roger, Joseph, and Danny had created.

Jamie Pounds said, "This is good training for battling Steel Hawk."

Lamont delivered the final blow on the robot, and then went inside to make a phone call.

"Does anybody know who he always calls?" asked Brad.

"No," said Aren.

Meanwhile inside, Lamont took off his helmet and started talking to some girl.

"So how have things been up there?" asked Lamont.

Karone said, "Things are going kind of smooth. Steven Manna is still kind of a threat, but we are holding out against him. However, without the healing device we can't transform Steven's army back into humans."

Lamont said, "Don't worry, Karone, I will find the Merger Crystals, and reactivate the healing device."

Lamont logged off, just as Jacob ran in. He said, "Khan was spotted at the school."

"Trouble never ends for us, does it? Well, back to action," Lamont said.

The L-team transported to the middle school and saw robot dinosaurs. They started to battle them. Mandy noticed that Khan was dragging a barrel around. She jumped over there and kicked it out of his hands. He started to battle her.

The L-team had finished off all of the robots except for one Velciraptor. Lamont sliced the back with a sword, and blood came out. That is when they knew that it was real.

Khan summoned the raptor to get Mandy. The raptor charged, but she jumped out of the way, and the raptor sliced a leak in the barrel. While flipping in the air, she took the mind control device off of the raptor. Now it was free from Khan's control.

The raptor looked at Khan and started chasing him.

Khan ran away and said, "I'll get you L-team even if it is the last thing I ever do. And when I find out your identities, you'll have no where to run."

Meanwhile, Jamie Pounds discovered a symbol on the barrel and created a force field around the barrel. For on it was a radioactive symbol.

_Next time when someone breaks the force field the L-team and the rest of the Railroader have their work cut out for them when Khan and Chaos team up together._

In **Radiation Leak**

[][1] [][2] [][3]

   [1]: Rail-5.htm
   [2]: Index.htm
   [3]: Rail-7.htm



	7. Radiation Leak

Radiation Leak

_[See Preveiws for Disclaimer] _

See M-J for ©  Radiation Leak  
By: Lamont Christopher Doyle Stewart 

Morton Middle School > December 14, 1993; Right After The Dino Battle

Jacob and Marisa were cleaning up the mess made by the last battle. Little did they know that a strange man was watching them. Marisa accidentally bumped the force field and deactivated it. That is when the man took the advantage of the situation and used the radiation to merge with Jacob and Marisa. When the smoke cleared, Chaos was there again.

Jamie Pounds was walking down the hallway when she noticed Chaos.

Chaos said, "Well, if it isn't my friend Jamie."

Jamie Pounds: Let's do it!

Jamie held her ring in the air.

Jamie Pounds: Medical Doctor!

Jamie transformed into a doctor.

Jamie battled Chaos, but he escaped, so Jamie demorphed and said, "I got to find the rest of the team."

Meanwhile, Chaos had found the place where Khan was hiding out at.

Khan noticed him and said, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Chaos said, "I can reveal the identities of the L-team for ya."

Khan said, "How can you. They look totally different when they are morphed."

Chaos said, "Yes, but I have seen them morph."

Back at the Railroaders' headquarters, the group had an emergency meeting to decide what to do about Chaos's return.

That is when they found out that Chaos had been spotted on a base on Mars.

Aren said, "I didn't even know there was a base on Mars."

Lamont said to himself, "Ah, man. History is still changing. I have got to find a way to put everything back to normal."

Meanwhile, back in the cave with the time machine, Charlie was still trying to find out a way to get it, when the whole Railroaders gang appeared.

Charlie said, "Ah, all of you in one nice package."

The ants attacked, but as usual, they were no match for the team, even when they are in civilian mode.

They went into the time machine, and blasted off into space.

It took them a while, but they finally managed to reach the surface of Mars. When they got there, they were attacked, and boarded by Chaos and Khan.

Mandy said, "You mean you two are working together now?"

Khan said, "Yes. Ah, it's good to see my Railroader friends again. Now it is time for your demise." He fired a weapon at the group, and then left Chaos alone with them.

Chaos: Trapper!

He was transformed into a trapper.

Mandy said, "He has Jacob's power."

Lamont said, "Well so do we, let's do it."

However, when they tried to morph nothing happened.

Brad said, "The weapon must have neutralized our powers."

Chaos said, "Don't worry, the effect is only temporary, long enough for me to finish you all. I don't need these two anymore." He unmerged with Jacob and Marisa. She was asleep, but Jacob was fine, and had his own powers back.

Lamont said, "This time you are going down."

Chaos said, "Not quite, here is a friend from your past."

Chaos created a monster, and it was Golfen.

Golfen said, "I'm back, and you know what they say, the 3rd times the charm."

Lamont said, "Well, I'm thinking of another line, three strikes and you're out. I thought you would have learned your lesson with the Spice Club, but oh well. Come on gang, let's do it."

Lamont Stewart: It's L-team time!

They held their rings in the air.

Brad Bergman: White Wizard!

Brad transformed into wizard of white magic.

Jacob McLaughlin: Trapper!

Jacob transformed into a trapper of the mountains.

Chris Leis: Tracker!

Chris Leis transformed into a master tracker of stuff.

Jamie Moore: Telepathy!

Jamie got the ability to read minds.

Eric Griffith: Promoter!

Eric got the ability to give people more powers.

Andy White: Master Black Belt!

Andy transformed into a martial arts expert.

Jamie Pounds: Medical Doctor!

Jamie transformed into a doctor.

Zach Atkinson: Black Wizard!

Zach transformed into a wizard of black magic.

Mandy Darnell: Red Wizard!

Mandy transformed into a wizard of red magic.

Aren Dyer: Ninja!

Aren transformed into a ninja.

Lamont Stewart: Knight!

Lamont transformed into a knight.

They started to battle Golfen, but this time he was much tougher. Then Lamont remembered. In fact, Golfen broke Lamont's sword in half.

Lamont said, "My sword."

Chaos grabbed the sword, and put it back together. (By the way, that is the same sword that has the rifle and atomic merger fused into one.). He said, "Behold my sword, The Sword of Chaos."

Just then, Khan came back and said, "Alright. Now I got you. Wait, where are the Railroaders? I just see the L-team."

Chaos said, "Are you that dumb?"

As Chaos and Khan were arguing, the L-team took the opportunity to get rid of Golfen once and for all.

The L-team: L-team rings, full power!

A beam came from the rings and destroyed Golfen.

KA-BOOM!

Chaos and Khan, seeing this, escaped. The L-team demorphed and were joined with the rest of the Railroaders. That's when they found out that the barrel that had caused this mess was in the cargo hold of the ship.

Roger said, "We need to seal the doors, but they are only closed from the inside. They need to be closed for four minutes."

Andy said, "I'll do it."

Andy went inside the room, and with his ring, held the door controls to the door shut. The rest of the team could just wait.

After the time was up, the radiation faded out. The doors were open, and there was Andy's body.

The Viewing Room:

The team said goodbye to Andy as they put him in an air proof casket, and launched it into space.

Eric has holding Andy's L-team ring, and said, "Come on guys, let's go home."

_Next time the L-team has to find Andy's body before another enemy does, but is Andy really dead, and what do they detect coming towards the Earth._

In **The Search For Andy**

[][1] [][2] [][3]

   [1]: Rail-6.htm
   [2]: Index.htm
   [3]: Rail-8.htm



	8. The Search for Andy

The Search for Andy

_[See Preveiws for Disclaimer] _

See M-J for ©  The Search for Andy  
By: Lamont Christopher Doyle Stewart 

The Railroaders landed on Earth after the latest battle. Never before had a team member been killed. They were just thinking about what happened.

Eric said, "I can't believe he's gone. We were in class together, and he fought by my side when we were up against Steel Hawk."

Lamont said, "We have to find a replacement for Andy, and try to tell everyone what happened to Andy."

Brad said, "Why don't we tell them the truth."

Jamie Pounds said, "What are you, stupid or something?"

Brad said, "What do you mean?"

Aren said, "What are we going to say? Hi, we have superpowers to fight a couple of groups of people trying to takeover the world, and in our last battle Andy was killed by radiation so we had to launch him to the planet Mars."

Brad said, "Huh?"

Lamont said, "Never mind. Anyway, I've got an idea who can take his place."

"Who?" asked Mandy.

"Jenny Blessing, Andy's girlfriend," said Lamont.

They went back to Vandalia to find Jenny. At first, Jenny was shocked by what they said, but after explaining for a couple of hours, Jenny decided that she would join the team.

Meanwhile in Dayton, Ohio; Charlie's boss was meeting with someone.

He said, "I see you're kind of strong; I need you to do a job for us."

The man said, "What kind of job?"

The boss said, "Bring back Andy's body from the planet Mars. With the radiation and lingering effect of the L-team ring, we can drain him of a lot of energy. But we need to do it fast before all the energy is gone."

The man said, "Sure, but what do you need energy for?"

The boss said, "There is something that is going to happen that we need energy for. Our agent in Vandalia is getting energy from a plant near the rails. The only things stopping him are the Railroaders. We sent an agent to check on him, but we don't know what happened to him. He was to smuggle the Military's Atomic Merger, but after that we lost contact with him."

The man said, "I'll get the body for you." He stepped into the light, he was Steel Hawk.

Back in Vandalia, Ohio, Jenny was completing her training when they heard an alert. It seemed that Steel Hawk was after Andy's body.

Jenny said, "No one touches my boyfriend's body except for me; let's get him."

Lamont Stewart: It's L-team time!

They held their rings in the air.

Brad Bergman: White Wizard!

Brad transformed into wizard of white magic.

Jacob McLaughlin: Trapper!

Jacob transformed into a trapper of the mountains.

Chris Leis: Tracker!

Chris Leis transformed into a master tracker of stuff.

Jamie Moore: Telepathy!

Eric Griffith: Promoter!

Eric got the ability to give people more powers.

Jennifer Blessing: Master Black Belt!

Jenny transformed into a martial arts expert.

Jamie Pounds: Medical Doctor!

Jamie transformed into a doctor.

Zach Atkinson: Black Wizard!

Zach transformed into a wizard of black magic.

Mandy Darnell: Red Wizard!

Mandy transformed into a wizard of red magic.

Aren Dyer: Ninja!

Aren transformed into a ninja.

Lamont Stewart: Knight!

Lamont transformed into a knight.

They went to the time machine to chase him back to Mars.

On Mars, Steel Hawk arrived with the L-team close behind. As they were approaching the planet, Aren detected something heading for Earth. He said, "There is something heading for Earth."

Lamont said, "I know, but getting Andy's body is our first priority."

Aren said, "But what if something happens?"

Zach said, "We're in a time machine, we can just go back and stop it."

They landed on Mars, but when they got there, Steel had already tampered with the planet. For it was covered with lush vegetation. They went and found Andy's casket, but when they got there the body was gone.

Lamont said, "Ah, man, we're too late. Andy is gone already."

Just then, Steel attacked and said, "Alright, where is the body?"

Eric said, "He doesn't have him, either."

The L-team broke free of his grasp, and headed off to find Andy. They were about to give up when they saw a body in the distance. They ran to it, and checked its face. It was Andy White.

"He's still breathing," Jenny said.

Lamont said, "When Steel Hawk made the planet alive, it must have activated Andy, too."

Just then, Steel appeared and said, "You deprived me of my bounty, but I'll just bring you all in now."

Lamont said, "You guys get back to the ship; I'll take care of metal man here."

They started to battle it out. Steel was so outraged that he started to break the planet back down to normal. Seeing this, Lamont kicked into action and said, "L-team ring power now!"

The ring fired and blew up Steel's flying device, and he was left floating in space. Lamont quickly made it back to the ship and they took off.

Jenny gave Andy his ring back, and he promised to get her, her own ring. Then they all settled in as they continued home.

_Next time during the trip home, an alien will block the L-team. Will they be able to find the thing he is searching for?_

In **On The Way Home**

[][1] [][2] [][3]

   [1]: Rail-7.htm
   [2]: Index.htm
   [3]: Rail-9.htm



	9. On The Way Home

On the Way Home _[See Preveiws for Disclaimer]_

In this episode there will be time and dimension traveling.

On the Way Home  
By: Lamont Christopher Doyle Stewart 

The L-team was celebrating their victory over Steel Hawk, and their recovery of Andy White.

Andy said, "Thanks for rescuing me. I was dying out there."

"Ha, Ha very funny," Jenny said.

They started to kiss and make out.

Lamont said, "Pipe down, you two, and please do that off the bridge. I've got to contact the Railroaders back at the base."

He started the communication thing to contact the base.

Meanwhile, the alien device that they had detected before had reached Earth. It activated some kind of device, and started to scan the planet for what it was looking for.

On Earth, Joseph detected the alien device in orbit above the planet. He said, "Roger, Danny, activate full scanners, and contact the L-team."

Danny said, "Right." Then activated the scanners.

Roger said, "Communications open, L-team come in, repeat L-team come in."

"This is Frosting One, Lamont reporting."

Joseph said, "Frosting One? What kind of name is that?"

Lamont said, "I just liked that name, and besides, you may be the leader of the Railroaders, but I'm the leader of the L-team."

Joseph said, "Yeah, but the L-team is part of the Railroaders."

Lamont said, "Well, okay boss, but the name Frosting One stays."

Joseph said, "Very well, but anyway, there is an alien device orbiting the Earth. We need you to check it out."

"Will do," Lamont said. "Lamont out." He turned around and said, "The alien device orbiting the planet is something we have to investigate; let's go."

Frosting One headed for the alien ship.

Meanwhile, on the alien ship, they had finished scanning the Earth, and the aliens started to talk.

The computer said, "The two life forms are not present on the planet."

Alien one said, "What do you think happened to the animals?"

Alien two said, "They must be extinct."

Alien one said, "For that, the human species must die."

Alien two said, "What about the project?"

Alien one said, "The project can be relocated to another planet. There is a huge human population on KO-35. We'll just go there after we terminate this planet."

The computer said, "I have finished scanning; the rings are not on Earth."

Alien one said, "Where are they?"

The computer said, "They are about five kilometers away."

Alien two said, "What?! Activate tractor beam to bring them in."

The computer said, "Activating tractor beam."

Meanwhile, Frosting One was getting closer to the ship, when a tractor beam captured it.

Aren said, "The alien device is dragging us in."

Then the aliens started to fire its weapons at Frosting One.

"The ship is firing on us," said Brad.

"Activate shields to full power," Lamont said. "Well, we were just investigating, but if it is a fight these aliens want it is a fight they are going to get."

Andy said, "Here. I made a ring for Jenny. Presenting the Spy Ring. This ring transforms the wearer into a professional double agent."

Jenny said, "Wow, thanks." She took the ring.

Lamont said, "Now let's kick this party into action."

Lamont Stewart: It's L-team time!

They held their rings in the air.

Brad Bergman: White Wizard!

Brad transformed into wizard of white magic.

Jacob McLaughlin: Trapper!

Jacob transformed into a trapper of the mountains.

Chris Leis: Tracker!

Chris Leis transformed into a master tracker of stuff.

Jennifer Blessing: Spy!

Jenny was transformed into a professional double agent.

Jamie Moore: Telepathy!

Jamie got the ability to read minds.

Eric Griffith: Promoter!

Eric got the ability to give people more powers.

Andy White: Master Black Belt!

Andy transformed into a martial arts expert.

Jamie Pounds: Medical Doctor!

Jamie transformed into a doctor.

Zach Atkinson: Black Wizard!

Zach transformed into a wizard of black magic.

Mandy Darnell: Red Wizard!

Mandy transformed into a wizard of red magic.

Aren Dyer: Ninja!

Aren transformed into a ninja.

Lamont Stewart: Knight!

Lamont transformed into a knight.

Meanwhile, on the alien ship, the computer said, "The rings have been activated."

Alien two said; "Pull them in now."

Frosting One was placed in the cargo hold, and the L-team was transported to the bridge.

Lamont said, "Alright, release us now."

The aliens activated a scanning device, which scanned the L-team.

Aren said, "What was that for?"

Alien one said, "You'll see."

Just then, all of the L-team just demorphed for no reason at all.

Mandy said, "What happened?"

Alien one said, "Those are our rings. We created them, and control them."

Jacob said, "You only created the six rings. We made the rest."

Alien two said, "Yes, but you made them from our ring."

Jacob said, "But we…."

Lamont said, "Don't argue with them."

Alien one said, "We are looking for two animals but they are extinct, so we will destroy your planet."

Lamont said, "Wait, what if we go back in time to find them?"

Alien two said, "Forbidden. We can't allow time traveling. However, we can send two of you to different dimensions to find the animals."

Jamie Pounds said, "What are the animals?"

Alien two said, "A Dodo bird, and a Passenger Pigeon."

Lamont and Aren said, "We'll look for them."

Alien one activated the beam, which started to vaporize the planet. He said, "You have thirteen hours to retrieve the birds. If you bring them back before the deadline, we can reverse the damage. If you fail, well, we're not cruel, we'll just relocated you all to a planet called KO-35. A couple of centuries ago we placed some humans on that planet."

They activated the porthole, and Lamont went through, then Aren.

Back on the ship Jenny said, "Good luck guys."

[][1] [][2] [][3]

   [1]: Rail-8.htm
   [2]: Index.htm
   [3]: Rail-10.htm



	10. On The Way Home II: The Search for the A...

On the Way Home II: Search for the Animals _[See Preveiws for Disclaimer]_

In this episode there will be time and dimension traveling. In fact my character might make an appearance in another person's story line. 

Last time on Power Rangers Railroad, the L-team had just rescued Andy from Steel Hawk, when some aliens decided to make trouble for Earth. Now, the Earth's only hope is for Lamont Stewart, and Aren Dyer to find a Dodo bird, and a Passenger Pigeon.  On the Way Home II: Search for the Animals   
By: Lamont Christopher Doyle Stewart 

Lamont fell through the vortex. He said, "Wow, I don't believe it," as he landed in one dimension.

Meanwhile, Aren had landed on another Earth. He looked above and there were Passenger pigeon above by the boatload. He said, "Wow, it should be easy to catch them."

Just then, some guy came out and said, "Nope, catching birds is a crime punishable by death." Then he left.

Aren said, "This might be a little harder than I thought."

Back on the Alien ship, the L-team watched as the device was destroying the Earth. With Lamont and Aren gone, Mandy Darnell was in charge. She said, "Where do you come from, and why are you doing this?"

Alien one looked at her and said, "Since you are the only humans that can control the power of the rings, I shall tell you all.

"We come from a planet in the Citrate System. During the Golden Age, we were the second smartest of the planets after the planet of Cologne. Our job was to communicate with life forms from other planets. We would have talked to you, but you were still in what you call your Dark Age. So since you were still primitive, which you still are, we decided to talk to the animals.

They had some very interesting conversations, especially the Dodo and Passenger Pigeon. However, a couple of centuries ago, we lost contact with the Dodo, then less then a hundred years ago we lost contact with the Passenger Pigeon."

Mandy said, "So you decided to come here to see what happened."

Alien two said, "Yeah, even with warp drive, it took us a while to get here."

Brad said, "Isn't there a porthole between the planet Cologne and Earth?"

Alien one said, "That hole is forbidden to all but the Count."

Mandy said, "The Count that took over your system from Earth?"

Alien two said, "Yes."

Jacob said, "We can help you defeat them perhaps."

Alien one said, "No need. Count Daniel Funela has been trapped to that dimension since 1988. In fact, he was trapped by somebody in your village."

Jamie Moore said, "Can you tell us about Daniel?"

Alien two said, "Okay, I will.

"Danny invaded our planet when the rival King of his region got nervous. Our two Princes and our two Princesses were sent to Earth to be kept safe from him. As you can see, we don't look a lot like humans, but the people from Cologne did. In fact, they are genetically compatible with your race. And only the descendant of Princess Heather can open the vortex between our two worlds. In fact, it was he with his friends that trapped him there in 1988.

"Anyway, he saw that he would be trapped there for a while; it was after all 859 AD of your Earth year. So we was put in some kind of status hold until he could be freed. Some time in 1985, a sorceress by the name of Magica-El-Play, started to tap the energy of the Royal descendents to create a hat to open up the vortex and awaken Daniel. It was called the L hat. There was construction in front of her house and there was a hole there, too.

"Meanwhile, the Princess's descendant who trapped Daniel three years later was late for Kindergarten and rushed passed her house, and fell in the hole. Seeing this, the construction workers quickly avoided him, which made the house shake and the L hat fall out the window. The kid found it, got out of the hole, and then went to school.

During recess, the kid put the hat on, and he was transported to Daniel's castle. Daniel was then awakened and went to see the kid. The kid had pushed some buttons on a vat then climbed some stairs. Daniel confronted him and demanded the hat. The kid went to give him the hat, and Daniel ran to grab it. However, the kid tripped and Daniel tripped over him into the vat, a vat of acid. It disfigured his face, but that was not the worst of it. The buttons that the kid had messed with was a bomb. It exploded and the kid was thrown back onto Earth. Daniel was once again trapped, however, his friends tried to set him free so on August 31, 1985, the Great Vortex War began. It ended sometime in the year 1992.

Jamie Pounds said, "Wow, that is a lot of history."

Zach said, "How come we don't remember any of this?"

Alien one said, "That is very strange indeed. Our obversations showed that it happened, it was fairly big, but maybe the whole public didn't know about it."

Back on the alternative Earth, Aren was still trying to find a way to capture a Passenger Pigeon, and we had finally found a way. He got a big sheet of flypaper and coated it with flies. A pigeon saw it, got hungry, and came down to eat. All of a sudden, boom, he was sticking to the paper.

As Aren reached down to get the bird, a policeman came and handcuffed him. He said, "You are under arrest for bird catching. You will be executed by the end of the day, which is in five hours."

Meanwhile, back on the alien ship, the L-team and the aliens were still talking, when all of a sudden they were attacked. The shields were destroyed and they were boarded. The invader transported in front of them. It was Khan.

Khan got out a device, and turned everyone into a statue. Then he walked over to the controls. He said, "I have captured most of the Railroaders, and I now control this ship. So now Earth is all mine, again."

[][1] [][2] [][3]

   [1]: Rail-9.htm
   [2]: Index.htm
   [3]: Rail-11.htm



	11. Paradise Horizon

Paradise Horizon< _[See Preveiws for Disclaimer]_ Paradise Horizon  
By: Lamont Christopher Doyle Stewart 

Lamont did not find the Dodo bird on the first planet he went to, so he reactivated the vortex, and went in it. He was traveling to the next dimension, when he was stopped in the middle of the wormhole. He said, "What's happening here?" 

That is when he heard a voice, which said, "You have been chosen for a special assignment." 

Lamont said, "Huh, what?" 

The voice said, "We have been monitoring you and some others for quite some time now. We monitor anybody who has access to power. We first noticed you when you activated the Dragonzord Power Coin a while ago." 

Lamont said, "I'm glad that you think I can help, but I have a mission to complete." 

The voice said, "You will get back in plenty of time to stop the aliens, and find the Dodo to give them. However, all you have gone through so far, starting with the coin's activation has been a test. Your work with the Lightstar Rangers, and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were preparation. Not to mention your leadership of the L-team now, and branch of the Railroaders." 

Lamont said, "So everything I have gone through has been training for this thing I'm about to do?" 

The voice said, "Yes, and in fact, this will be training for some future events in your life. You have been through a great deal. You're not even in your own time period, and you can't return to your time until 1996. Not to mention you're a nineteen year old trapped in your thirteen year old body." 

Lamont said, "I'm glad you think that I could be helpful, but I'm sure that there are others better for this job then I am." 

The voice said, "Oh, there are. We have chosen others for this mission too. You were our last choice." 

Lamont said to himself, "I was picked last. Oh man, not again." 

The voice said, "Just because you were picked last, doesn't mean that you won't be important to this mission. In fact, you are one of the smartest of the people we picked for the mission. We have picked these people because each of them will provide something to it. No one person is that much powerful then the others. This will test your Courage, Power, and Wisdom. Not to mention test theirs too." 

Lamont said, "I will get back to my own Earth in time to stop it from destruction right?" 

The voice said, "Yes, your time, will be going more slowly until this mission is over. However, first you must go through one more test." 

Lamont suddenly appeared on a planet, and in front of him was the first monster he ever faced. The monster said, "I am Reversaeonator, and revenge will be mine. I will reverse you back into a sperm and an egg." 

Lamont said, "First you will have to catch me, pal. It's L-team time!" He held his ring in the air and said, "Knight!" 

He transformed into his L-team Ranger outfit, and started to battle Reversaeonator. After a five-minute battle, he pulled out his sword, and sliced the monster in half. 

KA-BOOM! 

Lamont demorphed back to his normal self, when the strange voice returned and said, "Excellent, I knew you were smart. You are now ready for our mission. Step into the vortex." 

A vortex opened, and Lamont stepped inside, not knowing what was in store for him.

_To be continued in the "Paradise Horizon" saga under [The All-Stars][1]._

[][2] [][3] [][4]

   [1]: allstars.html
   [2]: Rail-10.htm
   [3]: Index.htm
   [4]: Rail-12.htm



End file.
